Sins of the Past
by mrfresh0011
Summary: First story and I am new to the site. :D Review when you can please.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Past

Chapter 1

A beautiful day in New Olympia and the heroes are all together shopping at the New Olympian mall. Jay always insists that the gang not separate because of Cronus' unknown whereabouts or plans. Due to the fact that just a few days ago Theresa lost control of her anger to be free of this prophecy and go home. The gang did not like the fact that Jay had them all stay together but they put up with it for Theresa and Jay's sake.

"Oh come on Jay, Theresa is only going to the bathroom. Geeze." Atlanta told Jay "I just want her to be careful." Jay responded defensively. Ever since the instant at the beach Jay has been extra careful of Theresa and what she does. Even though the group says hes a creeper he doesn't care. _I can't lose her_ he thought _because if she dies then I would... _trailing off in his thoughts. "Jay?.. Hello? Earth to Jay? JAY!" Theresa snapping her fingers in front of their leaders eyes and he finally came back to reality with a "Whaa?" expression. "Come on Jay. Thinking about Cronus Again?" The tone at the end of her question he could tell she was angry, she always was when he was dozing off thinking about Cronus. Jay caught of glimpse of the rest of the group snickering in the back. Jay just came up with the excuse to and reason why the were about to leave.

"Ah no I was just remembering that I have to see Hera soon." Jay actually does need to see Hera. However what he never tells Theresa is that majority of the time now, she is on his mind. "Oh yea. Hey guys what do you want to do before we head back to the school?" Theresa called to the group.

"Food" Herry was pointed to the Burger King. So they all agreed to grab something small, Neil and Odie just grabbed a drink, Jay and Theresa split a burger, Archie and Atlanta didn't want anything because they were boarding later but of course Herry couldn't help but eat a whole meal. Man that guy is hungry 24/7.

* * *

><p>The group began to climb into Herry's truck. Jay was a little late to the truck because he lingered back with Theresa like he always does, then someone bumped into him, because the guy that was walking by expected him to move. When he was struck he accidentally stumbled into Theresa almost falling onto the ground. The guy didn't even say sorry he just kept going.<p>

Jay reached out to grab the guy and force an apology because Theresa almost fell but when the guy turned Jay noticed that his eyes weren't normal. He looked like 18-20 years old and he looked, different. For a moment his eyes glowed a deep blue without pupils, his eyes looked soulless. "Watch where the hell your going. You almost took out your girlfriend." and he brushed Jay's arm away and Jay felt like he could have had frost bite, after that he jumped into a dark blue sports car much like Theresa's and drove off.

"What was that guys deal?" Theresa snapped. "Oh and I am your girlfriend now huh?" To hide his blush he faced the ground "I dunno." Jay said raising his eyes to meet hers. "But he seemed different. When he touched me it felt like, ice."First Theresa was concerned but he motioned her to Herry's truck and she knew he would tell her later. Then Theresa and Jay climbed into the truck and Jay began to explain what happened.

Jay could not help but notice however that the guy he ran into was strangely familiar. Jay didn't tell his friends because then they would be asking questions about his past. Jay tries to keep that. Confidential.

* * *

><p>Hello. I am new to writing any kind of stories so I don't care if it is hard reviews or not I would love peoples opinions and advice. I have read some great stories on here about peoples thoughts of Class of the Titans and what could have happened after the cliff hangar on season 2s last episode. So I figured why don't I express what I thought would happen later.<br>So please review this I know it's short but it's my first piece. I am hoping to expand and finish the story but opinions always make stories reach better potential.  
>:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the Past

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at the school parking lot that was completely empty. "I can't believe we are coming to this place on the weekend. We get enough of this place all damn week!". Once again Neil was complaining while checking himself out in the mirror. Jay opened the door with his pendent and the blue liquid like portal appeared. Everyone entered and right away headed straight to the golden Zeus statue.<p>

"Listen Neil we are only here because Hera wants to see Jay ok? Stop rambling and go get the zit off your face." "WHAT!" Neil ran off to see Aphrodite and everyone else laughed. It helped the team relax a little when they singled someone out to tease them. Just like a regular teenager would. Archie grinned and Atlanta lightly elbowed is stomach "Nice one dork." Archie blushed and the others noticed. Jay and Theresa were smiling and Herry and Odie were snickering.

Hera arrived from behind the statue kind of startling the others with her arrival. But the team was always happy to see her. Hera was like a mother to them all. And now and then she thought of them as her own children.

"Ah children welcome back. Please take a seat while I speak with Jay." "Whats wrong miss Hera? If it is something to do with Cronus I think the whole team should -" Hera raised her hand to silence him. "This is a more, personal matter Jay. Please come in" she motioned him to her office. The others stared at him confusingly but he followed her in.

"Jay I am afraid I have some bad news. At a family gathering of a friend of yours, the family was slaughtered. A few family members and friends of yours are also past on. I am so sorry." Jay immediately chocked on his own breath. "What? What are you saying?" Hera noticed Jay was on the verge of crying, choking on every word he spoke. "Everyone d-died?". "Jay I said a family friend of yours. I am still saying your family at home is ok. However your cousin John and his father your uncle Raymond were killed in the incident." Jay's breathing slowed and his eyes were filled with tears the he thought he should not let out. However it was growing increasingly harder and harder.

"I wonder whats going on in there." Herry asked. "I know I am getting a little worried and -" Odie stopped seeing Theresa's eyes go all fady, she was having a vision or seeing something. "Uh Theresa you ok?" Atlanta stared into her eyes and Theresa snapped back to reality. "I sense somethings wrong. Something sad. I sensed despair." "Oh come on drama queen everythings most likely fine it always is." Even though on the outside Archie acts ok, but inside usually Theresa's visions are on the ball. Everyone looked towards the door to Hera's office afraid if something bad happened.

Jay was quaking. He was being comforted by Hera and then it hit him. Why he remembered that guy he ran into on the way here. Jay gasped loud and looked down. "Jay is there something you need to share with me?" Hera asked. Obviously knowing something was wrong. "We only have certain friends join us at our family gatherings when..." Jay started mumbling to himself. "Jay?" Hera tried to get him to talk to her. "Are you sure everyone died?" Jay pleaded. Knowing someone should have survived because "That is why you are here Jay. Someone is missing."

"Miss Hera" Jay tried to speak but sobbing a little. Can we keep this between us for now?" Hera was unsure and she insisted that he rest and see his family. But the look in his eyes made her nod and agree. "Thank you." Jay said more firm this time grasping himself back to his normal state. "Now I need to talk to you about something. Theresa and I ran into someone that looked strangely familiar, but when he touched me I swear I could have had frost bite or something his hands were freezing, he had this off looking necklace around his neck that was a deep blue and his eyes -" "Were glowing a deep blue?" Hera interrupted fearing the worst. Jay was a little annoyed because it seemed obvious but he nodded "Yeah and it seemed like he was, I don't know. Soulless. His eyes had no pupils." Hera took a deep breath "Whats wrong? Do you know who it is." Hera sighed. Releasing the amount of air she breathed in "I don't know who it is. But I know what was around his neck." She stood from her chair. "Give me a moment."

Out of nowhere the door to Hera's office was open and she called the others towards the door. The team began throwing questions at her but she raised her hand to silence them. "Jay is ok. But you need to hear what I am going to say." The others stared at her waiting for her words. "Pack your things, you will be living with us until further notice." "What? Come on are you serious? It's that bad?" they again bombarded Hera with questions. Hera had to raise her voice. "Please be quiet." The room fell silent but Theresa noticed behind Hera that Jay's eyes were a little red and he was staring at the fire in the fireplace in deep thought. He seemed. Sad. "Miss Hera whats wrong with Jay" Everyone tried to look behind her and her doors shut. Obviously her magic from her being impatient with them. Jay wasn't ready to see them yet. "We are not done speaking yet. Do as I said. Jay will be returning with you shortly." Everyone left but even though Theresa protested and wanted to stay behind. Hera told her to leave.

"I don't know whats wrong with her but she is quite emotional right now. Even for a god thats weird maybe she needs a new make over and -" "Neil please shut it I highly doubt were moving in with the gods to play house." Herry interjected. Parking the truck near the dorm. Neil was pouting but everyone ignored it. "Yeah really and Jay didn't look right in there man I hope everything's ok." Odie sounded a little worried but trying to keep strong. Odie was the smart one and usually when Jay was either kidnapped or missing at the moment Odie tried to keep the gang straight.

While everyone was packing at the dorm Theresa was laying on her bed, everything already packed and she was facing the ceiling. She packed quickly to think for awhile. _Jay is hiding something_ she thought and she was going to figure out whatever it was so they could move on in their lives. She never seen Jay so sad ever since he was cradling her limp body in his arms on the beach. _Ah the beach_ Theresa thought._ Even though I was going crazy, in the end everyone forgave me and Jay and I finally..._

"Theresa are you done packing?" Atlanta was in her door frame. Theresa jolted up and began to fiddle with her bags pretending to pack a little more. "Uh yeah I think so." Theresa sounded a little worried and even though she was hoping Atlanta would believe her, she knew however that she wouldn't let it go.

"Everything's fine Theresa, he is going to be here soon you can talk to him then ok?" Theresa nodded. She was right he had to pack to so it was a matter of time before Jay arrived to pack. She decided to go into his room and wait for him. Atlanta ran off to tell Archie she finished packing first. Atlanta loved to annoy him because he never liked losing. But maybe she enjoyed teasing him because of a different feeling inside of her. She brushed the thought away and continued to Archie's room.

Meanwhile back at the school. Hera approached Jay. Knowing he is grieving right now but the necklace Jay mention to her made her worry. _Jay mentioned the man was cold?_ she thought "Now Jay who is the man you ran into?" Hera was asked him. Jay was sad no doubt about it. But being just like Hera Jay got himself together and got back to reality. "His name is William."

* * *

><p>Hey guys MrFresh here. Please review. and thank you to those who did. Nice to see people wanting to see this story move forward. It gave me inspiration.<br>So once again please review I don't mind if it is harsh or not. All kinds are welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the Past

-Sometimes even the best of us have a past we wish to forget. However no matter how hard we try, our past always comes back to haunt us.-

As Jay explained who William was and how his life was, Hera grew a little disappointed in Jay. Sure people do things they regret, however she never expected Jay hurt anyone.

"I was a fool back then miss Hera. I was a follower in the beginning of my life and it let to some bad decisions." Jay had regret and guilt in his voice. Now that William is back in his life and everyone has to live with the gods for now makes him worry if William is out to get them. "I don't want to go into to much detail miss Hera but lets just say before William and I became friends, I was one of the boys who made his life terrible." "You bullied him didn't you?" Miss Hera was a little angry because she already knew what the answer was.

"Yes. I was one of the boys at school that didn't treat him well. I don't know why I was like that back then. I guess I didn't want to get hurt so I joined the not-so-nice group of kids." Jay sighed sadly looking back into his past. "One day it got bad, really bad. I was not part of this one but, I took the blame for it." Jay began to tell Hera what had William hate Jay for so long.

"It was a day after school and since William was my neighbor my so-called-friends I used to hang out with thought it would be funny to put firecrackers in his mail box. I didn't take part in this but I watched for when William got home from soccer practice. He got out of his moms car while she pulled in to their driveway and he went to go get the mail. It was almost planned to perfectly because as soon as he opened it the firecrackers went off. The idiots thought it would scare the hell out of him but it did worst. It burned his hands black for a few days." Jay regretted everything that happened that day. Hera spoke up in anger.

"Jay why did you just sit there if you knew something was wrong?" Hera was not happy with him at the moment. "Miss Hera I was young then I didn't expect him to get burned-" "Of course you didn't just like the others who thought nothing would happen but you would enjoy watching him in fear?" Jay froze silent. Miss Hera was wondering where his instincts were so he could go all hero and save William's hands. But when she mentioned if Jay had enjoyed watching someone in fear really hit him hard, like one of Cronus' blades cutting deep into him. "I-NO! Absolutely not it's just." Jay sighed in defeat. She was right.

"I am sorry miss Hera. I should have been stronger back then." Jay said sadly. No wonder he never wanted to bring up his past. It tore him apart. Miss Hera knew he wasn't in the condition to be brought down right now. A lot of things are hitting Jay at once. Hera never knew he was this strong, he hasn't dropped a tear yet. But soon he would crack and she did not want that happening. Hera sighed. "It's ok Jay. Please continue with your story about William. We will need all the information we can get about him."

Jay raised his head. "Ok well uh anyways. When his mom freaked out the guys all told her and his family it was me who did it and it was my idea. I had to apologize in front of the whole family."

Jay shivered remembering that moment. It was like standing on a stage for the first time ready to say a speech or first time to sing. Staring at his family was like staring into a very large crowd of people. Jay was frightened. "When I said I was sorry and that I never intended to hurt him. William immediately spoke up. It didn't turn out well."

**William's PoV** (From firecracker incident. This is in the past people, were reflecting on what made William hate Jay.)

Jay finished his apology and I looked at my hands. How could he? Why? Did he hate me this much to burn me? Make me feel like I had nothing left? I jumped up to my feet in anger. "Jay!" I was practically yelling now "Why did you do this to me? No how could you do this to me?" I was sobbing, I felt dumb but also lost. Why did he hate me so much. "Will please listen to me it wasn't me-" Jay was begging for me to forgive him? Was he joking around? "Jay get out. Now. Just leave me alone. You never liked me and now you burn me and you expect me to say 'Oh it's ok Jay I don't care' that my HANDS ARE NOW BLACK! Jay was scared and left. My mom tried to comfort me but I just went upstairs in pain. Pain from my hands and pain from my heart. Why? That kept running through my mind. I knew one thing though.

Karma is a bitch. I will get him back for what he did to me.

I will have my revenge.

**End of Flashback** (Back to present time people. Hera talking to Jay.)

"After that incident I stopped hanging out with those kids, I was grounded for a month. I couldn't see William again and I was alone for a long time after that. Until it came to our first year of highschool." Hera looked at him puzzled. "You were in highschool once before we brought you here." Hera asked. Jay smiled. At first anyways. Good memories flooded into his mind. Then another heart break hit which broke his smile.

His face was emotionless. "Lets just say when William entered highschool things between us cooled down. We were I guess you could say friends even though all we did was tolerate each others presence. Then whenever he wanted to hang out I told him no because I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I thought the closer we got the more we would hate each other." Jay finished than remembered what he said at the end. Miss Hera was about to ask but he already knew the question so he answered.

"I meant to say I thought he would hate me more. Yes there were things I didn't like about him but no one is perfect." Jay finished. _No one is perfect right? _His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hera who yet had another question. _Who would of thought a god would ask so many questions? Of all of em HERA!_ "Jay?" Jay snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Sorry Hera what did you say?" "I asked if you two were catching up in highschool then why does he hate you now?"

Jay remembers all to clearly. "I was more of a ladies man than him and it made him a little jealous. One day Will came up to me and asked me to help him with asking a girl out. I did what I could but worst thing was when she came to the table and she handed ME her damn number." Jay was almost pissed off now. But he took a deep breathe and let out a large sigh.

"Ok anyways Will got all upset so I instead gave him the number. William called her and she said she was going to go to dinner with him. But I heard my door knock a half hour later to open the door to a fist colliding with my jaw. I immediately stood up and we fought for what seemed like 15 minutes which only turned out to be a few seconds. My dad split us up and I was wondering why he was so mad.

**Jay's PoV** (Back in the past again people I know its lame sorry just bear with it please. It will all make sense soon)

"You told her to set me up didn't you?" he was yelling at me. "What? No I didn't what gave you that crazy idea." I questioned him. William was angry but he backed up to let my dad know he wasn't going to hit me. "I was sitting there for 30 minutes and no one showed up. I figured 'oh well maybe the guy that burned me in the past wants to burn me again!'" My dad jolted his head my direction. Was he actually going to believe him? "No way I wouldn't do that do you man I thought we could be friends after all that but-" I was interrupted by Will screaming now "I thought we could have been friends too. I thought you changed Jay. But no you are still the same guy that burned me years ago. Here."

Will tossed me my gold pendent key. I had no idea what is was but it had my first letter on there. "I found it when I was on my way to the dinner with that bitch. I was going to give it to you after as thanks. But after I found out I was stood up I tried breaking the damn thing but it's made of gold." He finished yelling and started to calm down. "Why are you giving it to me then you moron? You could have sold it!" I regretted that immediately cause he got angry again. My dad even gasped and looked at me. I just make things worst for myself all the time don't I. "Nice to know you cared Jay. By the way your welcome. And to tell you the truth, I care. That is why I gave it to you. At first I tried to break it but something was telling me to give it to you." William began to turn around.

"Whatever. Have a good night Mr. Grant." Will didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. My dad immediately turned to me when he was out of ear range. "Jay Grant. You should be ashamed of yourself." What? He actually believed him? "Dad you can't be serious? I didn't set him up I promise!" He didn't believe me. No matter how much I freaked out. He just turned to me and said what sends shivers down every single one of us kids spines. "I am disappointed in you Jay" and then he went inside straight to bed. I slumped down against my house. Thinking about what just occurred.

**Back to the present **(Calm down people were staying here now :D)

"My, my Jay you have certainly been through a lot." Hera was trying to help Jay relax. _Did she really take all that in and understand? or was she just trying to calm me down?_ Jay brushed the thought off and rose to speak to Hera head on. Feeling much better, trying to get the sadness away from him. "It's ok miss Hera I understand why you would be mad. I am kinda mad at myself for instance. And-" I was interrupted for like the millionth time today expecting the gang but they left like 5-10 minutes ago. I checked my watch and I was quite surprised. _Wait what the? I told her all that in 5 to 10 minutes?_ Jay thought as Hermes came flying in. "Hera we got trouble. We just got the eye witness of the one who killed all those people yesterday." Jay looked up at Hera, _why didn't she tell me yesterday?_ He was in mid thinking when Hermes got his attention.

"Jay I need you to leave the room really quick we will call you in when-" Jay had enough. He interrupted Hermes this time. "No. I want to hear who the hell did this. William's family is dead. And My cousin and uncle are gone too I have a right to know who killed them." Hermes was about to protest but Hera gave him the go. Hermes sighed. "The killer is..." there was a long pause of silence in the room. Jay was anxious to find out who did it so he can murder them. Jay knew that was a bit extreme but he was not in the mood. Too many things are hitting him today But what Hermes was about to tell him. Jay's own breath got caught in his throat when Hermes finally spoke. "The killer is you Jay".

* * *

><p>Well hello everyone MrFresh here. It's going to be a long road ahead. I am sorry to say that almost every chapter will have a cliff hangar till the end. Because cliff hangars are what keep people thinking and make people want more. Anyways tell me what you think people. Please review and I don't care if it is good or not. Just as long as I know people are reading and if you have opinions on how to make it better I will do what I can to take it in and use it. So again please review and tell me what you think. Here is a question you can answer while you are in your review. Do you think Jay should be forgiven for what hes done in his past? And do you think William is overreacting?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of the Past

Jay was dumbfounded. "Uh Hermes if you haven't noticed I have been here for about I don't know. Since you took me?" "I understand that Jay but you know there are people out there who can impersonate you 7. Sisiphous (If thats how his name is spelled) Impersonated and tricked you before. And..." Hermes began rambling on about metamorphosis when Jay called out the obvious answer to all of their problems. "Cronus."

Theresa lie in Jays bed waiting for his arrival when her PMR rang. It was her father "Daddy?" Her father sounded shaken "Theresa I need you home. The Larson family has been murdered and we have a funeral to prepare." Theresa was about to burst into tears when she finally remembered one thing. "Uh dad who are the Larson's?"

Theresa asked hesitant for her fathers outburst in case she forgot about some relatives. Instead she got the answer she never expected. "Im sorry Theresa. The Larson's were not really that 'close' to our family. Since your mother died when you were 4." Thats when Theresa lost it. The mention of a close family that was forgotten because her mother died. Bursting into tears her dad did what he could to comfort her, however he was on the phone.

After about 15 minutes Theresa returned the main level of the Brownstone to tell the others what she was going to do. "Theresa is something wrong?" Atlanta asked concerned because Theresa's eyes were all red and poofy from crying. "I am leaving for a few weeks to prepare and attend a funeral." Theresa was sad. Her voice was emotionless because all of the crying practically drained her. No words were spoken though. Instead she got forced into a hug with Atlanta and Herry and Odie were trying to give her some supportive words. Neil and Archie stared at her with sad faces. _Jay's not here..._ Theresa thought to herself. _Of course hes not here. Always with the damn gods to worry about damn Cronus._

Jay was told to return to the Brownstone immediately to grab his things and get back to the school as soon as possible. Because if eye witness says it was Jay. Then the cops will be looking for him. When Jay arrived back though everyone was gone. Jay thought everyone was already on their way back so he quickly packed like he was ordered to and got back as soon as he could. When he returned to the school he went to Hermes office immediately. Odie was also there.

"Hey Jay, nice of you to join us. You ok man?" Odie asked and he sounded a little concerned for his friend. "Im okay, where is everyone?" Jay asked. "Oh that reminds me. Theresa has a funeral to go to. Apparently relatives shes never heard of have recently been murdered and her dad wants her home for a few weeks. Hera already gave the go. The group is just trying to comfort her. I am here with Hermes trying to figure out how Cronus framed you. And who the eye witness is." Jay felt emotions fly through him. Theresa's lost family too? What the hell is going on... Jay gasped furiously and Hermes and Odie jerked their heads his direction from their computer screens. "Jay whats wrong?" Both Hermes and Odie asked at the same time.

"Do you know the family's name?" Jay asked quickly trying to confirm his brain. Though he was almost certain. "Yea why? Does Larson ring a bell?" Odie asked. That hit Jay like a bomb in his mind the word Larson echoed endlessly. Until he found Odie snapping his fingers infront of Jay. "Jay! Hello? Man you really need a break." "HERA!" Jay ran to find Hera and Hermes and Odie followed. "Whats wrong Jay?" Hera always sounded so calm. "William. William Larson. Thats my old friend he must have survived the attack on his family." "Oh dear, this is not good then." Hermes said and they all turned to him. "What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Hera I think it's time they know what the amulet does..." Hermes looked to Hera. She sighed in defeat and began to explain the amulet. (My own fantasy people just go with it :D) "The amulet of the titan Oceanus. William now possesses this amulet which gives him the power to control ice." Jay was way to happy to hear his friend is alive that he wasn't realizing the reality of the situation. Then what Odie was going to say was going to burst his bubble.

"So William survived the attack. Then that means he must have been the eye witness. Which also means that he thinks Jay murdered his family!" Jay froze. Hera spoke "Then you can not leave the school. Call the others back." "But miss Hera. If Theresa is William's cousin then she should be able to go to the funeral to pay her respects. And if she is family I don't think he will hurt her." Odie defended Theresa because Jay was still in shock. The only thing that was going through Jay's mind right now was the fact that his childhood friend had one goal. To kill him. "Fine but the others must return and as soon as the funeral is over Theresa must return. It is to dangerous for her to be out alone."

The others were called back to the school and Jay filled them in. Theresa however had to wait till after the funeral to find out just what was going on in Jay's head right now. Everyone that attended seemed familiar but not all of them. Everyone was crying and she even spotted a tear make it's way down her fathers cheek. Once all was said and done the family began to disperse when she stopped and saw a boy that looked roughly 18-19 years old, staring down at the graves of Mr and Mrs Larson and their youngest son Kolten.

Theresa made her way over to the boy. He seemed the saddest yet he wasn't even crying. He had a necklace practically being crushed in his fist. Theresa noticed the closer she got, the temperature in the air began to drop and her mind was becoming aware that this was not normal, or it was just her head aching from all the events throughout the past few days.

Warning signals went off but she approached him. Standing right next to him, he didn't even look towards her or even acknowledge her existence. He just stood there. They both remained silent for quite awhile till Theresa decided it was getting to awkward. "So uh are you related to the family? I didn't know them very well." The boy just glanced her direction avoiding her eyes. "You could say I am yes" the boy stated then brought his attention back down to the ground where the dead family now lie.

Warning signals going crazy in Theresa's mind. She began to wonder if she could trust him. Then she had a vision. The world went liquid blue and she saw a boy that was saving a young girl from a giant. When she snapped out of her trance the boy was gone but she caught a glimpse of a black suit approaching an ally way.

Theresa quickly followed only to be walking alone down a creepy dark ally and 4 words sprung into Theresa's head. _Well this is smart_. Then it all happened so fast when suddenly a giant came flying forward and knocked her into the wall. When she got the daze away from her eyes she noticed the giant was about to crush her. Getting ready to accept her fate she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. However nothing happened. When he suddenly froze solid and shattered into pieces. When Theresa looked up to see what happened the boy was standing there next to her looking down at her with deep blue eyes. Theresa was a little stunned then stood up to face him. Yes it was the young man that was just at the funeral.

_Maybe he will join us and help us beat Cronus... _Theresa thought. Silence occurred for awhile and Theresa was wondering why he was staring at her. Then he spoke calmly and soothingly hoping I would do as he said right on tap. "You need to leave and return home. This kind of world isn't for you." And with that he got up and left. Theresa was first stunned that the young man had saved her but even more when she noticed how fast he was gone. He seemed like he was gone with the wind.

Theresa did not hesitate though she listened to the man and got up and ran to her car. She sped back to the school. While driving back she got irritated at what he said. _I don't belong in that kind of world huh?_ Theresa was going through her thoughts. _Well he doesn't know that I fight these damn things all the time. Thats ridiculous. And you could say your family?_ _What an ass I didn't even get the ass' name. _Theresa gasped when her memory hit her. _That ass was the ass who bumped Jay into me. _When Theresa got back she ran to the school bathroom and got changed back to her original red tank top and blue jeans with her cute little white shoes. (Cute? Really? All I could come up with)

Jay was waiting anxiously for Theresa to return to the group worried for her. Theresa came through the door and everyone greeted her and asked how she was feeling. The usual _ok _and _oh im fine_ lie. When the others dispersed to train and give her and Jay some alone time. Jay spoke with Theresa about whats been happening lately. Theresa then mentioned that he was at the funeral and that he saved her life. Jay was unsure if he could be trusted now. William wanted Jay's head but saved Theresa? He was trying to put the pieces together when his thoughts were interrupted by Theresa's amazing ability to reason with his mind.

"Jay if you need help. Number 1 he hates you right now but doesn't know about the rest of us. Number 2 I am family with him so maybe I can get him to not try and take your head off. Though I would never let that happen." Theresa winked at him and he took her hands. She blushed but didn't pull away. "Theresa I need you to be careful because I don't know what I would do without you." Jay was red now and his mind was racing. _Quite a speech Jay but she isn't responding and OH wait shes smiling that is a good sign keep going._

"Promise me you will be ok. I can't bear the thought of someone using you against me" Jay was getting serious now. He knew if he lost her not only would the prophecy and the world be screwed. But Theresa was the one girl in his life that helped remind him of being normal again. And being in love with her was also the reason why he couldn't lose her. "I promise if you promise me something." Theresa challenged. "Ok what is it?" Jay chuckled a little bit. "Don't leave me. And promise me YOU will be careful. I got a bad feeling about this guy Jay. The giant looked like, even if it knew he was there, it didn't stand a chance." Theresa's eyes were teary eyed. Jay nodded. "I promise." they both leaned in till their lips met. Then when the kiss was deepening Archie came flying around the corner to get them.

"Hey guys theres trou...ble..." His words drifted off and the couple jumped back from each other and looked at Archie. He was snickering of course. Jay tried to sound serious. "Whats wrong is it Cronus?"

Theresa rolled her eyes. Archie saw her and just gave him a funny smile. However you can't joke around about Cronus when Jay's around. Archie just tried to ignore Jay's 'please get serious' face and continued.

"Actually no it's your old buddy most likely. All we know is that in the forest where Cerberus was apparently hunters have been going missing in there lately. And people that go to find them don't return. So we should check it out right?" Jay and Theresa regained composure but they both wanted the moment to last longer. "Yea we should round up the others." Jay responded going back into leader mode. "Ok but Hephaestus wants to see us first apparently he has a way to catch your friend." The gang all arrived at Hephaestus' furnace room.

"Ah there's everyone. Alright kids check this out." Heph activated a flaming cage from the octagonal shaped patterns on the floor. Extreme heat radiated off the cage and would be enough to make you sweat almost instantly. "Cool ain't it? Hera said the boys amulet is useless to him if he is dehydrated and has no moisture to use his powers. This cage is so hot the water in the air would evaporate to fast rendering him useless. Once he is drained of his energy he should be knocked out. Then bring him to us and we will deal with him." Hephaestus was quite proud of his work. He always is. "This won't hurt him will it?" Jay asked.

Sure the guy wanted Jay's head but his family just died and his hands have already been burned once. "He should be fine if he doesn't come into direct contact with the flaming bars. So I want you fellas to be careful as well understand?" Hephaestus knew if it was one of his projects that hurt the kids. Zeus would surely own his ass with some bolts of lightning instead of a spanking. The heroes nodded in agreement to -Not touch the damn bars-.

The heroes gathered outside and headed for Herry's truck. It was awkwardly silent the ride there because the gang hasn't told Jay yet but Hera already told them that he lost quite a few close people and family members just a few days ago. They decided however that they should keep it silent until they can take a break so he doesn't lose control. Once they arrived Odie checked the temperature.

"Huh? Thats weird..." Odie was watching the thermometers temperature gauge drop quite fast. "Whats wrong Odie?" Jay was wondering then he noticed it got quite cold very quickly. "I thought the weather man said it was going to be hot and humid tonight. But the temperature just dropped from town to here about 10 degrees." Odie explained to everyone. As everyone shivered Jay took control of the situation.

"Ok. Odie and Herry. I need you two to stay on the outside. If anyone asks were searching for people. Otherwise I need you two to monitor our positions on the gps and if we need ya. We will call ya. Neil, Archie and Atlanta I need you guys to scout for an entrance to a cave or something and..." Jay was still going until Theresa cut him off. "Uhh Jay there is a cave." She pointed. "Right there!" Theresa smiled.

"Well done Theresa. Ok Odie and Herry keep an eye on us. The rest of us will enter and we will call ya if we need ya ok?" They both happily nodded. Atleast they wouldn't be freezing in a deep cave. Caves are already cold as it is. But this weather and temperature change thing didn't work well with these two. Jay knew them both all too well.

"Wow its freezing in here..." Theresa and Neil have been rambling on about the temperature and Jay hesitating took off his jacket and put it on her. "Thank you..." she mumbled until they heard a blood curdling scream echo throughout the cave halls and people gasping and screaming. Then it was silent. The gang froze horrified of the screams echoing throughout the cave. Neil screeched like a girl. Not knowing Atlanta jumped into Archie. Theresa and Jay were embraced feeling the scream shiver down there spines.

"Ok obviously were not alone..." Archie mentioned. "What would he want with people? If he is looking for you Jay, normal people I wouldn't be asking." "I don't understand I know Will he wouldn't do this." Jay was stunned. _William wouldn't kill people_ he thought. _Would he? _Forcing his emotions away he ordered them to keep moving. That is until the tunnel breaks off into 3 different ways _of course_ Jay thought.

"Uh ok I will go alone through the middle. Theresa and Neil will go right. Archie and Atlanta you guys go left." Jay ordered and everyone began to take off to there assigned direction but Theresa quickly grabbed him. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" She asked. Scared that William might be nearby. And if William killed him then Theresa's life would be over. Based on the recent events it was clear. Jay had liked her a lot and she was happy for that. But losing him now would only bring her down further. Jay responded calmly. "It's ok I will be fine. I will meet you at the other side all right?" She nodded. Hesitantly she took off with Neil and he made his way down the middle.

No one knows whats in store for them yet but very soon Jay will have to fight an old friend to save his new ones.

* * *

><p>Oh my god its been awhile. Hey guys sorry I took so long to post again. I had this things people call writers block. I think it means that it has something to do with story developing and such. I know it may seem things are moving a bit hastily now but thats because I haven't updated in a while so here are two chapters for you guys. Chapters 4 and 5 of the Sins of the Past. Please review. All kinds of opinions are welcome. I don't expect much from myself for a first piece. But anyways REVIEW! and its good to be back.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the Past

"So you cold?" Archie asked blushing regardless of how cold it was. "Im fine you dork, are you ok? This icy cave is practically just filled with really cold water." Atlanta stated. Everyone knew he was afraid of water and no matter what Atlanta always tries to teach him to swim when they go. She is always concerned for him in water bound fights because he loses himself in his fear, unless it is to save Atlanta of course.

"Yea I will be fine. Frozen water is nothing compared to liquid water. I can walk on water and not drown in it at least right?" Archie said casually. "Yea I guess your right." Atlanta responded shivering. Out of nowhere a blue jacket flew over her shoulders and he put his arm around her. She just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. As they were walking in silence she felt Archie suddenly and forcefully get pulled away and when she looked over to him he was frozen solid. A soldier made of nothing but pure ice approached her. She was about to destroy it when another one from behind her froze her in place. The two were picked up and brought further into the cave.

"This is rediculous. I can't freeze down here what if my hair gets all stiff and acts like a heavy plate of ice on my head then my hair would..." Neil was rambling on complaining until Theresa finally snapped at him. "NEIL! Just shut up and stop thinking about it then you will be fine. Geeze." Theresa near the end of her outburst tried to calm down a little bit. Neil just did a cat claw impersonation and she smacked him in the head. Then Neil saw a ice soldier come out of the cave wall behind her and screeched. Theresa was about to hit him when her head screamed at her. DANGER DANGER!

Theresa jumped to the side and with a jump off the wall she round housed it shattering it into pieces. "Ya know that reminds me of the time when you killed your boyfriends imposter at Daedalus' place." Neil mentioned. "Hes not my boyfriend." She defended but then again Atlanta did tell her that everybody knew. "Uh ok well..." Neil was going to keep going until Theresa's sense went off again. She ducked to avoid a bolt of ice flying towards her, however Neil wasn't so lucky in that damn cave. He froze solid and when Theresa turned around there were 3 ice statues. She was able to use her magic to block two of the ice bolts but the third one snuck through and got her. They were also taken deeper into the cave.

Jay wandered around his tunnel hoping for some sign of his friends or William. Hoping it was Theresa's footsteps coming around the corner he ran up but narrowly dodged a bolt of ice hitting the wall. Jay dodge rolled towards the soldier and struck it with his Xiphos. Shattering it to pieces. Jay tried contacting Odie and and the others but he got no response. Jay knew that he had to be more cautious from now on and that he needed to find his friends.

→ **Before Jay tried to contact Odie.-**

"Ugh this is warmer and all but also way more boring." A grumbling sound came from Herry's stomach. "Im hungry." Herry stated everything on his mind. Especially when he was hungry. "Well good luck with that one Herry. We got no food here." Odie said confidently. Hoping to irritate his friend but his eyes flew wide open when he saw Herry open up a hidden part of the truck and take out a stash of chocolate bars.

"What the..." Odie was surprised. "Want one?" Herry asked. Odie nodded and when Herry went to reach for the chocolate bar and handing it towards Odie, Odie's eyes were on it as if the ring of power was presented to Smeagul for Christmas. Odie reached out to grab it but it wouldn't leave Herry's grasp. Odie thought he was playing around but he noticed Herry wasn't doing his usual laugh of when he teased Odie. Odie looked up and Herry was frozen solid. "What the f-" Odie was about to finish when he was also frozen solid. The temperature was dropping like crazy now, and the terrain outside the cave changed. It was snowing lightly and some of the trees around the entrance were dead. As the two were carried away, Odie's PMR rang from inside the truck.

**-Back to now-**

Jay silently made his way down the tunnel. He already killed a few more ice warriors on the way here. If they can freeze things hes hoping that they didn't get his friends. "It is getting freezing down here damn." Jay said out loud to himself. As if it was too cold for his brain to think properly. Then distant a distant voice echoed through his tunnel. Jay moved quicker and hid behind the biggest piece of ice he could find as he witnessed what looked like interrogations. Jay saw people approach a figure who was covered in a blue aura.

"Do you know where he is?" The man said coldly. The woman at his feet sobbing in pain and looking at the picture of a young man. Jay recognized himself in the picture. "I- I don't know who he is.." the woman said hesitantly. Afraid that he would kill her if he didn't get what he wanted. Jay looked behind the two and noticed the place was surrounded with those damn frozen soldiers. While Jay was getting a look at the way of the room he was interrupted by the man again speaking to her. "Then you are of no use to me." He said. Raising his hand towards the roof, the woman screamed and you could see a mist of wind that resembled her face come from her chest, and into his.

"What did he do to her?" Jay mumbled quietly to himself. "Next one..." the man said. Jay then noticed a whole line of people being forcefully escorted to this cleared large place. Jay knew that those must have been the missing hunters and passerby's. This time it was a young man who was a feisty one. "I know what you want. And no I don't even know the guy. So just kill me then you piece of..." His voice trailed off from anger to howling of pain.

The man that was killing everyone grabbed him by the throat and shoved a blade into his arm. "I am not one you want to disappoint little mortal. The last ones that did that now serve me in the cold darkness." The young mans face went from angery to petrified. "No please don't.." Then the same thing happened to him. A misty face that looked like him went from his chest, but this time it entered the wall. Everyone looked to where it made contact with the wall. A soldier made of ice burst free and stood guard awaiting orders from this man.

Then he noticed 6 soldiers carrying bodies towards their leader. The frozen bodies began to return to normal, unfreezing them slowly, and the groups hands were bound. Jay noticed beautiful red hair waving towards the roof. _Theresa.._ Jay thought. Yes it was her, behind her in the line were the rest of the gang. Even Odie and Herry. So thats why Jay couldn't contact them. One ice soldier shattered into pieces and the mist from the pieces entered the mans chest. He blinked furiously, taking in all the information that it had stored about them. He brought his attention to the gang. "Bring those 6 forward." the man ordered. The gang was dragged towards him forced to their knees and to look upon the picture of Jay.

"Who is this?" the man asked. The group said nothing, they just kept silent. Trying his hardest to not sound suspicious Odie spoke up. "Uh no I don't think anyone of us has met him." Looking towards the cold floor so that the man couldn't see his scared face. He then approached Odie, the others worried for their friends life because everyone that's said that so far has vanished. "I remember you from somewhere... but I can't quite put it on a specific place. Where have you been for the past few days?" Odie hesitated. _Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just lie?_ Atlanta spoke up. "We have been hunting here in New Olympia." Trying to give him a hand.

"Oh really? So what is this damn truck, with all of these fancy supplies in it?" The man knew she was lying. Then Theresa spoke up this time, noticing the man closing the distance between Atlanta and him. "William..." she said slowly and calmly. William jumped straight up and marched towards her. "How do you know my..." Will knew exactly who she was. "I told you to leave." Will said firmly. "I know you did but I wanted to show you that I can take care of myself!" With that said she jumped up and round housed his jaw. Everyone gasped and then the soldiers forced everyone back to there knees.

Rubbing his now in pain jaw trying to calm his nerves. William turned to her "Nice kick Theresa. I will admit I thought I broke my jaw for a second. Listen, I don't know what your doing here, but no one leaves here. Regardless if you are family or not." William grabbed her by her shirt lifting Theresa off her feet no problem. "When did you get so strong?" She said trying to seem not intimidated. "Oh this little thing here."

The amulet appeared in his left hand in front of her eyes. "This little amulet has been passed down in my family for years. People said that in the past this amulet had the ability to control frost." It disappeared into thin air. "It is now a part of my being. Of course it just seemed like a simple object, a keep sake from my family left to me in my parents will. A memento of the family I had lost. I had no idea of it's true power, until he came. This man." Will sprung the picture up at lightning speed and positioned it in front of her eyes. Jay was in the picture.

"What does Jay have to do with this?" _Oh shit! _Theresa and the others knew a minute too late that they just spilled the beans. "So you DO know Jay." Will was getting very pissed now. Jay looked around frantically, _how am I supposed to get there? _Jay thought. Then to his luck, or Neil's because hes close by, the guards were reacting to his emotions and moved to encircle the 6. _Jackpot_ Jay knew this was it.

Jay leaped towards the group, Xiphos in hand, destroying the 6 guards behind them in one fell swoop. Theresa took the opportunity of Will being distracted by this, and head butted him square between the eyes. Jay winced at the memory of Theresa head butting him while she was asleep. Will stumbled back and as the group became unbound Jay rang out orders. "Archie, Herry, Atlanta you guys take care of the rest of the guards. Theresa, Neil and Odie you guys free the remaining prisoners and prepare to escort them out. I will take William." Everyone nodded and dispersed to take care of their assigned tasks.

Jay turned around ready for battle to find only foot prints in the snow lead deeper into the cave. Instinct took over and Jay followed through a small but narrow tunnel into an open space with random walls of ice, making like a mirror room. "Oh great." Jay said to himself, clearly mad that he had to wander a through a room of mirrors.

But right away the rooms brought back memories. Jay and Will were at a fun center when they were 10 and decided to go through the maze of mirrors. Jay was already at the end. However he had been waiting for 10 minutes then Will came running out of the maze with a bloody nose. Will hit his face into a mirror while running after Jay. and Jay left him behind so that he could win the race between the them.

It was silent. The only thing you could hear was Jay's footsteps and it was as if he could hear how cold it was. Jay entered the maze, hands reaching out every now and then to make sure he wouldn't run into a mirror. Then, just like a horror movie, every mirror around him showed William behind him with a blade ready to strike and Jay spun in a 360 with his blade out shattering mirrors around him. William was gone. Jay's heart was racing. William is really screwed up these days.

Theresa and Neil were making sure everyone was alright and ready to ascend from the cave. Archie and Atlanta were still running around breaking up some ice people. Herry was carrying the bodies of the people out of the cave, his bare hands against the ice soldiers was irritating him. "Ugh why is there SO many people in here?" Neil was complaining already. Theresa just rolled her eyes. "Neil lets just get everyone up and ready to leave. We can't afford to split up at this point last time we all got captured. Just stop complaining and start helping!"

"Odie what are you doing?" Theresa asked. Odie looked confused. "Jay followed William into the deeper part of the cave. My thermal sensor however is only picking up Jay's signal. No other warm blooded body signatures are in there." Odie began explaining. "So he is cold blooded?" Theresa asked. That's weird she thought, but then again it explains why it was so cold at the funeral. "I'm going to check on him you help the others ok?" Odie nodded and joined Neil in bandaging hurt people and unbinding the hands of dozens of others. Archie and Atlanta were racing to see who could destroy the most. Of course this was a competition that Archie won because he was the warrior. Atlanta was close though, later on though she would just beat him in a race to piss him off.

"Jay?" Theresa was calling for Jay. Searching for him through the tunnels and came to the mirror room. Jay knew she was there but if he yelled to her he would give away his position. However while going through he could hear Theresa making her way through the mirror maze. Jay was about to turn back and meet with her to help her make it through until once again Will was behind him in all surrounding mirrors. This time though, one mirror showed him jump towards Jay and Jay knew that behind this mirror William is about to come bursting through. Just as Jay raised his blade, Theresa poked her head around a corner behind him. The last she saw of him was the mirror shattering and a pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled him in.

Jay began falling down a slippery and very dark and narrow tunnel making him slide down deeper and deeper into that cave until finally he emerged into yet another open space, with him hitting the ground hard. "Ow!" Jay screamed. "Aww whats the matter Jay. Can't take a little bump to the head? AAAHH!" Jay dodge rolled to the side as a battle cry was heard from William dropping his blade down where he once sat. Jay returned with his Xiphos in hand and there weapons clashed. "I've been looking for you Jay!" William screamed his name and razor sharp ice pillars dropped from the ceiling towards Jay. Jay dodge rolled towards the whole in the wall from where they dropped from.

"Jaaaay!" a voice was echoing through the tunnel and both Will and Jay stopped to look at all the commotion. Theresa came flying out of the pathway and landed on her ass. Theresa yelled. "Owww" Rubbing her now bruised spot. Limping over to Jay as he took her hands trying to help her steady her feet and comfort her. "Oh how sweet Jay you actually care for someone other than yourself for once. Thats a shocker." William stated jumping off his spot near the roof and landing a few feet ahead of them. Theresa was slightly injured and the entire room looked spooky. No doors or windows, no tunnels to escape. Just walls of ice, and the 3 of them.

"The only way out, is the way you came here. So don't think you are going anywhere anytime soon." Will smiled evilly, sending shivers down Jay's spine. "Reminds me of Cronus" Jay accidentally slipped out loud. Theresa was furious. "Even now in this kind of situation, your thinking of CRONUS!" Jay was about to defend himself when they both stopped and heard Will laughing manically. "Whats so funny?" Theresa snarled. "A guy named Cronus tried to make me an offer. I know how scam artist scum bags work, so I refused. Surprisingly he didn't use any force of persuasion on me. I think he is confident I will kill you and help him end the prophecy for his ugly ass to rule this world. I however have other... plans for the gods."

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked and Jay was wondering the same thing. "You can't kill a god. Your not immortal." William shot back "I am aware of that which is why I need use of your... special talents Theresa. Look there." He pointed to a point in the wall. The couple brought there eyes upon a thin layer of melting ice and behind there being hung by his hands in the air, was Theresa's father. "Daddy!" Theresa yelled "Oh no..." Jay was scared now.

"Don't even think about it you two. Blink. He dies." Theresa turned towards him quickly "You bastard!" At this two bolts of ice shot towards them freezing Theresa and freezing Jay's feet to the ground. "What do you want for the both of them?" Jay yelled to William. Fully knowing what William wants, yet stalling time hoping that the others would get down there. "Jay, Jay, Jay. I'm not going to kill them." William was about to talk, Jay knew what this villain scenario was. However he hasn't seen him in a long time, and it could buy him some time.

"What are you talking about? What the hell has happened to you Will. That necklace is making you lose your mind. Take it off." Jay knew talking to him would help buy some time, and maybe even get him to learn the truth that he didn't kill his family. Cronus did. "I can't just simply take it off Jay it is a part of me now. It will only answer to the one I give the power too." William was beginning to lecture him about the amulet. "You were obviously watching, did you see the people collapse before me Jay? They will be in a timeless coma till I decide when I will release their souls back to them." Jay was still wondering what he was talking about. Buying time with William was easier than he thought.

"Did your gods ever mention... soul harvesting to you Jay? The way the amulet serves me, is that it slowly eats away at my soul, but in turn for my soul..." Will raised his right hand into a fist. Watching it pulse in a blue aura. "It grants me power beyond my wildest dreams. In order for me to maintain control I need to harvest souls so that it feasts on those and not mine. Kind of cruel but I am neither living nor dead Jay. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." William raised his blade above his head. "Oh and to answer your earlier question. I want you in exchange for their souls. They live... if you die." Jay was stone faced staring into the eyes of his old friend. Jay winced at the thought of Theresa's soul being eaten alive by another aura.

"Ok ok you win. I surren..." Just as Jay was about to give up all hope Atlanta and the others came sliding down. One at a time until finally the whole group was together. Odie unfroze Theresa while Herry helped get Jay out of his little predicament. "We had a deal Jay..." William was pissed off to the point of going bat shit crazy on them. "We never had a deal Will." With that another battle started.

When Jay lunged forward and William dodged it he summoned ice soldiers to his aid. "You always believed in a fair fight." Jay mentioned.

William just smiled and continued fighting. Weapons were clashing and people were screaming out in battle. Jay was screaming orders. The battle didn't last long though. William made a mistake of focusing all his mind on Jay and the fight between the two of them, he didn't notice he was losing. Then Jay smiled and backed up and away from William. "Atlanta now!" Jay yelled as Atlanta at lightening speed set up the octagonal shapes that Hephaestus made them earlier. Then once she was clear Odie activated the trap.

"What the hell is this!" William screamed out. Trying to freeze his way out. However everyone could see the damage the cage was doing to him. Burning him up a little bit whenever he struggled. Will began to feel woozy and sweat was pouring down his face like he was bathing in his own sweat. He took one last glance at Jay as he dropped to the ground unconscious. Odie disarmed the trap and Herry grabbed William.

"Wow he is warm now." Herry said. "Well no shit sherlock. He was practically burning alive in that damn cage. We were sweating on the outside of the damn thing. Imagine being in his shoes, being boxed in a flaming cage of death. Hephaestus is creepy sometimes ya know that?" Neil was tripping. So was half of the group. Jay knew that these burns were only minor and would heal in time. But he regrets that fact that he burned again. That memory came flooding back, William's hands crispy and no longer tender and tough for a high five. The room fell silent. The heroes glancing at eachother every now and then. They all noticed Jay was upset. Odie decided to bring him out of his trance.

"Jay we need to get out of here." Odie said, still tripping out from seeing and hearing William scream in agony. It sounded like the heroes were torturing a already tortured soul. "Right. Ok Herry put him in the truck. We will make sure the cave is cleared and everyone is outside. Theresa you need to wipe your fathers memory to the point of after the funeral so he doesn't know what the hell has been going on lately. The bodies should be brought to the hospital. William has their souls once we get him to release the souls they will return home." Everyone agreed and took off.

The ride back to the school was quiet. Majority of the group was still a little freaked out when they were practically burning William alive. Once at the school Herry carried him through the portal and once they got to Chiron he had made a not so cozy home for him. A small cage that he would most likely barely be able to stand in. The chains that would be around his wrists would be chained to both the floor and wall and coated in flames. The bars were made from Hera's magic of the phoenix so if touched would burn your hands dangerously.

A few hours went by. They all sat at the Zeus statue. Hera wanted them all there for when William woke up from his slumber. Finally Hera emerged from Chiron's study room "Alright children come on in. But do not retaliate to his words. WE will be the ones talking. Understood?" Hera was demanding they all new it. "Of course Hera we..." Jay was interrupted by screaming from inside Chiron's study. It was William, and he was not in the mood.

* * *

><p>Oh my god its been awhile. Hey guys sorry I took so long to post again. I had this things people call writers block. I think it means that it has something to do with story developing and such. I know it may seem things are moving a bit hastily now but thats because I haven't updated in a while so here are two chapters for you guys. Chapters 4 and 5 of the Sins of the Past. Please review. All kinds of opinions are welcome. I don't expect much from myself for a first piece. But anyways REVIEW! and its good to be back.<p> 


End file.
